The present invention pertains to an improved touch type contactless switch structure for use in electronic wristwatches.
Generally, electronic contactless switches of the touch type are more advantageous than the conventional mechanical switches, such as a stem in the art of electronic wristwatches, because of their easy manipulations and easy implementations. By way of example, a typical touch type contactless switch structure has been proposed which includes a viewing window covered with a transparent touch electrode engageable with a portion of the human body and connected to a wristwatch movement in isolation from the enclosure of the wristwatch which is of an electrically conducting nature. Due to moisture invasion, the possibility of providing a shunt path between the touch electrode and the enclosure will be occasionally experienced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved touch type contactless switch structure allowing for moisture invasion.